


Limited Existence

by Quantum_Entropy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear, M/M, The Nogitsune - Freeform, stiles is possessed, twisted and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Entropy/pseuds/Quantum_Entropy
Summary: He missed his chance to save himself.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Limited Existence

Head to the sky, can't look down. Hands shaking, breath choking. Tears flowing, world exploding. Heart breaking.

Sobs wracked his body while he stared up at the dark sky. Far-distant stars shone above and he looked to them for empty answers. He wished he could go back. Back to when he was young, wide-eyed, happy. The world now plagued him. His own life killing him. Every shadow attacked him. Darkness all around.

Eyes closing. Cold fingers clutching the bars behind him. Slowly loosening. Slipping. Leaning towards the fall.

The people who have walked past him, casting only a strange glance. No one wasting time on him. Why would they, he thought. He was hardly human. He's been tainted. Black tendrils of evil licked at every nerve ending in his body. Contaminated by a creature of destruction and chaos. He breaks everything he touches. No one trusts the dark aura around him. His own eyes scare him. He can see it inside.

That darkness inside. Twisted. Wild. Rabid. Just under the surface. Demonic.

He doesn't belong.

It hit him like a hurricane. Flushed away by a tidal wave. A landslide underneath, pulling him under the earth. Towards the void where he belonged.

He let go.

Towards the fall he went, towards the end, towards freedom, then arms wrapped around him, tight, fingers gripping painfully, frantic. Those arms pulled him backwards over the railing. Pain erupted, body slamming into the metal bars. The pain disrupted the black void around him, surrounding, consuming. He saw reality, he felt himself for just a moment.

He turned away from the edge of the bridge. Pulled against a warm chest. Pressed his face into the throat of the man that saved him.

The man that captured him.

Imprisoned him.

Ruined his chance to escape the darkness. It came again, erasing everything he's ever known.

The arms wrapped around him securely, tighter than the cold chains that wrap around his lungs from inside, stealing his breath. With more control over him than the fire that runs through his veins, taking over his body. With more power than the demon that crawls inside his mind to play with his reality.

"Not yet," Peter rumbled darkly into his ear. Stiles could feel the deep vibrations of a stressed growl under his ribs. Felt the earthquake shake his foundations apart to crumble away with the landslide. "You don't get to leave yet."

He just wanted peace. Peace from this monster inside. Freedom from the chains holding him back from his own life. The darkness warping his soul. The evil taking control of his mind, turning him into something he isn't. Turning him into everything he never was. Erasing him.

"Derek! Over here!" Peter shouted into the distance. All of it faded away. He could feel the darkness taking over. He could feel his hands tightening in Peter's shirt. Could feel his lips start to curl into a sharp grin. Could feel the chaos coming alive underneath his skin.

The battle was over. He had slipped away, carried off by the hurricane. Swept away by the landslide. He was losing control. Spiraling off into infinite skies and darker horizons.

He missed his chance to save himself.

Peter's blue eyes haunted his eternally limited existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Written By Wolves - "To Tell You The Truth"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg1sZYS5l9w


End file.
